List of lists of the 100 most loving and 100 most hating characters by compatible noun/Level 17
Scary Maze Game (32000 points) Positive Negative #Huizong Zhungxi ~ (Translation: Warning: Not for autistic children, mentally disabled people, children under the age of 36, toddlers, and and anyone in general) Solidmario (32010 points) Positive # XxUserAnonymousXx ~ I have to be honest, I kind of miss the guy's other stuff. Yes, I know what a freak he is because of his pedo fetish of Bart Simpson, but he often did some other neat stuff, like he also did some cool action figure photography now and then. If it hadn't been for his Bart obsession, though he could have been on DeviantArt even longer and might have been somewhat popular. It's still sad though, because despite what a weirdo he is, he was still a really nice guy most of if not all the time. I know nobody will agree on that, but I just wanted to get that off my chest. With all due respect, the man never meant anything wrong. Negative #Sophie the Otter ~ I regret viewing his DeviantArt photos of Bart Simpson. When I was 10, little did I know that this user's major obsession with Bart made him look like a pedophile. Don't get me wrong, Bart was always my personal favorite Simpsons character (heck, I had a slight crush on him around the age of 10), but Solidmario's pictures now creep me out. I'm just glad he's deactivated. #Princess Starlight ~ What the friggin' heck is this? Why is he obsessed with a 10-year-old so much? I know I like The Simpsons, but he does make a lot of sock puppet accounts. #Courtney Rodkins #Alexander Rodkins #Jessica Haynes #Rowan Haynes #Nicole Birou-Jennings ~ A grown man who exceedingly obsessed over a 10-year-old fictional boy? That's absolutely disturbing! Olivia Cavallaro (32030 points) Positive # Reicheru the Yokai Spirit ~ I'm sorry that you used to be stalked by an uneducated neo-Nazi that threw temper tantrums over the stupidest things. #Sophie the Otter ~ I have faith in you, m'aam. #Princess Starlight Korean Pokemon Gold and Silver (32060 points) Positive Netural #Reicheru the Yokai Spirit ~ I am wondering what the f*** how South Korea managed to translate this game, well, Ladies and Gentleman, here's Korea's introduction to the Pokemon franchise, How the f*** did they, Japanese cultural imports including the games were banned for release since the end of WWII, ironically, the Johto games are the most traditionally Japanese, due to kimonos and Japanese-like houses in one city. Wade Collins (iCarly) (32100 points) Cooper Bates (32150 points) Negative #Zoe Housecoffee ~ What kind of major nanny wears a Hawaiian shirt? Brittany Soler (32210 points) Negative #Zoe Housecoffee ~ That s*** c*** can't be #1 on the ABCDEFGH best fictional characters list! She even has a 1.1 million dollar home with her husband! Are you f***ing for real?! #Krystyna Halles ~ Brittany Soler? You spelled her last name wrong! It's Brittany Loser! Swap the S and the L! The four eyed fire crotch's net worth is about $60 million, this must be a bad dream... Exorcism of Anneliese Michel (32280 points) Positive Negative #Satoko Kisho #Toshio Kisho #Marie Green #Garrett Green ~ I can't even understand what she's saying! #Kayla Birou #Orla Birou #Skyla Birou #Haidyn Birou #Satoko Samo #Toshio Samo Cause Animale Nord Homeless Puppy Stealing Video (32360 points) Positive Negative #Reicheru the Yokai Spirit ~ What, the, f***, THIS IS WHY I HATE ANIMAL RIGHTS ACTIVISTS! That poor homeless man! Thank god he got it back in October! #Sophie the Otter ~ Reich showed me this. Guess what? I was appalled! #Gemma the Good Witch Snowball from BFDI (32450 points) Flower from BFDI (32550 points) Puffball from BFDI (32660 points) Akinator (32780 points) 100 Creepy Logo Countdown (32910 points) Negative #Maggie Wilson ~ Oh... it's a s***load made by ThePlankton5165 that received nearly 4000 views... LIKE I BELIEVE HE DESERVES IT! That's not even a video! It's just a huge playlist! Oh, and the Bubbling Under playlist that received nearly half a thousand views? Oh please! 5thCent and Fundir BROE are a trillion times better! It's a shame they're the only two who got blocked from HoverAnimation Wikia, and the only two who got blocked from ThePlankton5165's Official Wiki, and they are blocked forever from both of them too... 5THCENT GETS BLOCKED FIRST THING EVERY TIME A WIKI HE MANAGES IS MADE! WHAT'S WRONG WITH THE STUPID GOOD SIDE OF THE INTERNET? EVERYTHING!!! (this is as of January 18, 2016) #Zoe Housecoffee ~ What the f***?! What the very, very serious f***?! 15,000 PEOPLE WATCHED THIS BULLS***?! (as of March 21, 2016, the playlist has over 15,000 views) Dinosaur Office (33050 points) Positive #Sophie the Otter ~ Such an amusing series! I love the Bring your Child to Work Day episode. Negative #Dick Cox ~ Stupid! I'll give you "I'm sooooooo embaaaaaaaaaaaaaraaaaaased," that's good, shut the h*** up. Todd, Craig, and Sheila stretch out words for long f***ing times! "Everyone owes me two seventy-fiiiiiiiiive!" F***ing bulls***... "Iiiii live with my motheeeeeeeer..." Get your own f***ing house! "You'll never be rich, without friiiiiendshiiip!" Not true. Then Richard sounds like an ugly old woman... "I'm waiting for Ms. whaaaaat?" What the h*** are you saying? Literal son of a b****. #Kiezer Olsen ~ Ripped off Maria Brink's screaming voice! #Zoe Housecoffee ~ I hate Craig with a burning passion! In some episodes, just like the heinous Cooper Bates, Craig's got his own pain-in-the-a** Hawaiian shirt! OR SHOULD I SAY HAWAIIAN S***?! He lives with his f***ing mother, who never made an appearance, HE SHOULD GET A F***ING HOUSE, NOT STILL LIVE WITH HIS MOTHERF***ING MOTHER, WHO'S NEVER F***ING APPEARED IN AN EPISODE!!! Leafy from BFDI (33200 points) Super Minecraft Kid (33360 points) Negative #Huizong Zhungxi ~ (Translation: My f***ing ears, this dude values a c***py game more than anything) In This Moment (33530 points) David Parker Ray's Toybox tape (33710 points) ABCDEFGH (33900 points) Fundir BROE UTTP (final set in level 17) Negative #ThePlankton5165 Category:Lists